Yukino Agria
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Yuknio as a child lived with her and her older sister Sorano somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore. She was often scolded by parents and was often protected by older sister. One a group cultists who followed Zeref Dragneel attacked her family killing her parents and capturing Sorano. Yukino managed to escape. Since then, she has wished to stop Zeref in any possible way, even if she has to go back in time and preventing him from rising to power in order to change history. At some point she joined managed the Sabertooth guild, Though through difficult means. (As at the time the Guild was under the control of Jiemma who set tough standers for his guild.) She eventually rose up in the ranks becoming the sixth strongest member. During the Grand Magic Games Yukino was selected to represent her guild as temporary replacement for Minerva Orland who was on mission at the time. She is later chosen to compete in the last battle of the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games against Mermaid Heel's strongest Mage Kagura Mikazuchi, and is determined to win to maintain Sabertooth's title as Fiore's strongest guild she suggests making a bet like the other teams on which she bets her life. Yukino started off by summoning her two celestial spirits Pisces the Fish and Libra the Scales. When the two are defeated she ten summons Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer. The 13th Gate Key, but Kagura easily defeats it and swiftly defeats her. Yukino falls to the ground and begins to tear up over the result of the match and the overall result of the 2nd day, as Sabertooth had gained no points. Before leaving, Kagura informs Yukino that her life now belongs to her with Yukino crying the ground as she accepts the result of their bet. Later that evening she is summoned by Guild Master Jiemma Displeased by the failure of Team Sabertooth on the second day, Jiemma throws grapes at Yukino's head and forces her to strip, telling her to erase her guild mark, thus banishing her from the guild. Yukino then heads over to Honeybone where the Fairy Tail Guild is currently staying for the games. She tries to her two Zodiac Keys to Lucy Heartfillia believing she dissevered and admitting to admiring her since day one of the games. She states that if Lucy takes her keys, the twelve Zodiac keys will finally be together, and that Lucy will "open the gate to the changing world". Lucy, however, refuses to take her keys, stating that Celestial Spirit Magic is all about trust and bonds, and that Yukino is obviously attached to her Spirits and loves them deeply. She is shocked by bit accepts and says that 12 keys will come together when the time is right. Before making it down the street, Yukino is chased by Natsu Dragneel, who wishes to thank her for the offer she made to Lucy, and apologizes for his previously rude behavior towards her. Yukino then breaks down in tears and reveals that was kicked out of the guild as a result of her losing her battle to Kagura. Detailing how she was forced to strip and remove her mark, and how she felt so humiliated. She cries that she has no place to call home and is surprised voices his anger towards her guild for this. Next day she overhears people talking about the intrusion at Sabertooth's lodgings and looks back at the Domus Flau, smiling and wondering if it was Natsu who did it. Not long after she is approached by Arcadios who recruits into his Knight's squad. 'Five World War Prologue' Yukino watched her Guild Master Sting Eucliffe, along with Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear leave to go the Five world Summit. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Yukino was placed in the 5th Division along with her fellow guild mate Minerva Orland. 'Red Willow Arc' Yukino appeared along side her captain Shinji Hirako, She summoned her spirit Libra the Scales to help hold down Yugito Nii and said that she summon Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer if she breaks free. When that failed she sent Libra back to the Celestial Spirit World and summoned Ophiuchus although it managed to holed it's own for while it was eventually defeated. 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Yukino has proven herself before the war. She was able to fight on par with Kagura Mikazuchi during the grand magic games. So in the war she able to hold her own against Royd Lloyd and helped Brook, TenTen and Blue Gilly defeat Richard Buchanan. 'Magic' Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Yukino uses a type of Spatial Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only five keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra, holds the thirteenth zodiac key of Ophiuchus and also has two Silver Keys; Polaris and Deneb. * Multiple Summon: She has the ability to easily summon two spirits at the same time much to the, as seen during her battle against Kagura on the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. **'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key, Libra': With this Key Yukino can summon Libra the Scales. **'Gate of the Paired Fish Key, Pieces': With this Key Yukino can summon Pieces the Fish. **'Gate of the Swan Key, Deneb': With this Key Yukino can summon Deneb the Swan. **'Gate of the Bear Cub Key, Polaris ': With this Key Yukino can summon Polaris the Bear Cub. **'Gate of the Snake Charmer Key, Ophiuchus' : With this Key Yukino can summon Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer. 'Physical Abilities' Hand to Hand Combat: Yukino has studed martial arts in the sabertooth this also allows her to defend herself if she can't access magic and fight along with her spirits. 'Trivia' Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Sabertooth Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Summoners Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Sister Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wizard World